Blessed Be That Child
by Fabled-Wyck
Summary: This Story starts out in The Silmarillion setting, but quickly progresses into the LOTR world more. It tells the life story of Middle Earths possibly most secret elves Erestor and Thranduil. Who they really are and how they became who they are.
1. Chapter 1 No more

(Notice: I do NOT own any Tolkien characters or places, I'm just a huge Tolkien/ LOTR fan, that writes to entertain myself and other fans casually.)

Blessed be that child. 

Everyone at one point in their life will feel alone. Something will exist that separates them from the rest of life. Looking; fleeting by- are small images of times when we were able to turn to others.

When reality becomes too real, that it can become a fantasy of its own.

Its then, when it happens. Something within changes you. It's a power that in some can release unimaginable energy. What these powers are always remains a mystery before they are released because; with every single person, they are different; because they provide the powers that are needed to help the innocent affected.

Chapter 1 – Two lost spirits. 

The recent years had been hard for Nerdanel. Ever since he created those silmarils, those cursed silmarils. He had created them to show the perfection of the two trees of the Valinor. Pouring all his skill into them Feanor became obsessed with them.

Ever since he had created them, life in Feanors family had become stale and full of sorrow, hatred and treachery; and all Nerdanel could do was watch and protect the family servants from getting involved with the stir-up these damned jewels had created. For her, they held no beauty. For Nerdanel they were a source of misfortune and evil deeds, and therefore Feanor started to become estranged from her. It took many years however, before the many events that would make the Feanorian family become a silent legend, actually took place.

In many desperate attempts Nerdanel tried to ease her husbands rage and obsessions to create something that could never be taken from him, like his mother was; a thing his family could not take away from him, like they did with his mother.

In the course of their long marriage, Nerdanel bore Feanor seven sons; however by the time the silmarils were created everyone's views turned to the misfortune they were beginning to create. That they became blind (perhaps for good cause) to the fact that Nerdanel was had two more children. Both different ages. The first one was another boy-in appearance he looked aplenty like Feanor, but in his temperament he echoed his mother, more then anyone could try to even act out. On the outside he tried to please his father and his other brothers, when he caught snatches of them, on the inside his spirit felt for his mother. Nerdanel called him Thranduil. He had deep fog grey eyes; it wasn't like a normal grey fog, it was more like the grey fog that covers the sea when it's calm and hit by some sorrow.

When Thranduil was 7 years of age, Nerdanel had another child- a little baby girl this time. With this she rejoiced in her heart. Her 9th child, her little treasured baby girl she called- Erestor. Erestor had bright flaming red hair, like her mother. Despite having her mother's looks, she had the determination of her father. To Nerdanel's relive she had the tenderness of her grandfather Finwe.

Both children had freckle tainted faces that shone brightly in the sun and their smiles manage to lighten the mood of any dampened situation.

For a short time Nerdanel manage to feel the same feeling of love and joy, when she first started her family. She tried to care for Thranduil and Erestor as tenderly as she could. As she sang for them, she found soon that both sang back with the most soothing, powerful and stunning voices that ever graced the whole earth. Both small children saw little of their father or older brothers; for this Nerdanel wasn't to over grieved. She tried hard to tell them stories and tales about their older siblings and father, when they accountable as virtuous heroes; when they didn't become addicted with the silmarils.

By the time Thranduil was eleven years of age and Erestor was three years of age, the silmarils managed had begun to take hold of the elvish world in Valinor. A storm was brewing, Nerdanel could feel it. The seconds Feanor and his sons took the oath of Feanor; Nerdanel was griped by a terrible fear. At the time she was in her bedroom making the bed, the windows blew open from a gust of wind that Nerdanel knew was bringing the message of the end of her family line. Throughout the short years that Nerdanel raised her two hopes-as she called them, a feeling inside her never left her. The feeling that these days of peace will soon end- much to Feanors making. Therefore she kept them secret from most elves. Only a handful of people knew about them. One of them was Nerdanels best friend and adoptive brother Celeborn. Both felt the same fear for the two young children.

When Feanor raised the elves of Valinor to join his personal war to retrieve the lost silmarils, Celeborn was in Doriath. No matter how far he was away though, he felt at that point and time that a milestone in the history of the earth was about to set in motion.

A young servant girl called Nenanil, brought Nerdanel the news of what Feanor and his sons had done; and that in turn the streets were starting to become a war ground. Elves suddenly were starting to retaliate, and the elves that didn't join in, were fighting the ones that had taken the course that Feanor presented them. At these news Nerdanel rushed to find the two little ones. She found them playing in the gardens with their nurse. At that exact moment Nerdanel heard screams.

"They are coming!" Cried Nenanil out of the bedroom window, that over looked the garden.


	2. Chapter 2 Final Goodbyes

With that Nerdanel and the children's grabbed both Thranduil and Erestor and ran into the house.

The riot had reached the houses doors and was threatening to come in. Already servants outside, lay slayed in the front gardens. She knew that if she didn't get her children out of this place, the riot going against Feanor, outside her house would come to slay her innocent children, in hope to kill of the supposed 'evil' within them.

Gathering any servants possible and that would come, Nerdanel ran for a secret passage Feanor once made for his family, when he still cared for them as a father and Husband. That was a long time ago though; Feanor now was a insane mess, addicted to his silmarils.

As they ran up the main flight of stairs, the first remnant of the riot broke through the front door. The rampaged through the ground level of the house.

Shouting looking for the last two children of Feanor. It was at this point Nerdanel knew that someone had betrayed her two little darlings.

As she and the others reached the top level, some of the rioters had spotted them, and were hot on their tails. Ever closing in; soon they were so close, that they killed some of the servants that started to fall behind.

Fear gripped Nerdanel, not for her own life, but her children's. Just like the silmarils had become Feanors prize, Thranduil and Erestor had become hers. All the remaining alive servants started to panic, and raced even harder for their lives.

It was the 7th and final level of the house, and there was only one room on this floor. Heading straight for it Nerdanel forgot all other except her children and their Nurse Meil, who was holding Thranduil. It wasn't the first time that someone had nearly gotten hold of her and Thranduil. His primary extinct was to aid his mother however.

When they finally reached the room, Nerdanel shut the door quickly behind them. It wouldn't hold against the rioters however, who demanded she bring the spawn of Feanor out. For them they were evil in waiting, but in her heart Nerdanel knew that they were from that- they were the Feanorians family last saving grace. She ushered Meil to her.

"You mustn't let them in. Find anything you can to bar the door. I will show Thranduil the way out, and give him directions, afterwards you and me will escape as well, and we must keep parted ways though! Be brave and fear no hatred!" Nerdanel shouted the last few words with a new found courage, as Meil nodded and followed her mistress commands.

Meil admired Nerdanel greatly, for Meil had, had a baby out of wed lock, and Nerdanel was the only one who accepted her, felt pity for her and welcomed her into her home.

Turning then towards her children, who stood afraid but ready to face anything for their mother's sake, she took them towards a closet standing against a seemingly solid wall, opposite the door.

She took Thranduil to her right side and Erestor to his right side. Facing them she looked at them gravely.

"Thranduil, Erestor, you to **must** do something brave now. You have to leave this house, you have to leave me and Meil, and you **have **leave this whole place." Pausing she signed, holding back tears; she silenced Thranduils questions and continued.

"Behind this closet, is a secret passage-it will lead you down into a tunnel, you will have to walk far, but if you hurry you may be escape harms way. Afterwards, you'll come to a forked road as it seems. Then you must turn left. It will be a short while, but then you will end up on the beach-"

"MY LADY!" Cried out Meil, who had just been grabbed around the neck by a pale blood stained hand. Kicking and screaming she pleaded for her mistress to help her.

Turning Nerdanel knew she had to speed her message. For she loved Meil just like any of her other children.

"LISTEN to me. You must take a left at the forked pass, and then **run**, you'll end up on the beach-from there you must find a ship that will take you to Doriath." She opened the closet and took out a wooden board at the back, pushing her children through the dark opening before them.

Sharply turning them around, she looked at Thranduil.

"Thranduil…you must promise to look after your little sister. You must, promise to life a good live, and that she will life a good live. Promise to protect her, no matter what-please.

Don't forget- I also love you without conditions." She then pushed him through.

"But mother-"Thranduil cried as he fell through.

Shutting the closet again and locking it, swallowing the key, she ran to Meil's side. Freeing the pale kicking and screaming girl, she stabbed the hand that held her.

Grabbing Meil she ran to the window.

"My lady I'm afraid I don't want them to get me, I'm already punishable to them. If they get hold of me I will burn, I know it!" Meil started weeping, in Nerdanels arms.

Cradling the poor young weeping girl, Nerdanel knew what must do, to fulfill the young girls wish.

"Please, I don't want to be caught, I want to stay free!" Meil shouted to her mistress.

Lowering her head and crying Nerdanel looked down at her. She then moved towards the window, and opened it.

"Free you shall be. They will not catch you and cause you any pain." Nerdanel took the youth and held her close to the window. In her mind Nerdanel knew that the passage on the right, led to a dead end, for sure then they would catch both of them.

Then Meil knew what Nerdanel was going to do, her eyes wept, but in her mind and heart Meil was thankful to no ends, for what Nerdanel did next.

Grabbing the young girl, Nerdanel kissed her fore-head and then threw her out of the window. Seven flights down the girl fell, but when she laid on the ground, just like Nerdanel had promised, she no longer felt any pain- all harshness of the world left her face, and she found peace. Leaving this world behind, she then took another road, the one to Mandos halls, where she kept all those who had equally lost their lives company and looked down on those she loved, occasionally aiding them.

Seven stories up however, Nerdanel remained fully alive. She slowly sunk onto the floor. She had done so much in such a short time. From losing her only real children, to having to end one of her dearest friends lives. Weeping, she released how alone she was. Her heart was torn in two. Everything around seemed to go quite. Even as the rioters started to break through the door, they made no sound. Silently she wept and wept everything dear to her, was suddenly gone. Despite the fact of loving her children, she didn't wish to see them ever again, for she knew, the rest of her life would be a prison. Till the others found Feanors last two young children, and dealt with them some how, no mercy would be spared to her, in this life.

Grief was the only feeling Nerdanel could feel, and for long ages of the world, that the only thing she would ever feel.

When the rioters finally found her, the took her away- she would be questioned and then at the end, left to her own devices unless someone took pity on the poor creature and cared for her. Nerdanels life would be forever changed, never the same- now her life of sorrow and grief begun, how long it would last she could not foretell.


	3. Chapter 3 Escape to the unknown

Following the instructions directly as told from his mother, Thranduil carried a weeping Erestor by his side. Remembering his promise, he held her tight. Inside he wanted to cry, but he couldn't. Even though the passage was dark for his elven eyes, it was bright enough. With a steady pace, they continually climbed down. Therefore he knew that they were going down all the levels, but in a separate part of his home.

So much had happened to him in the last 20 minutes. He had witnessed his friends being slain, his home being broken and having to have left his mother behind. He didn't want to- but he sensed his mother's seriousness when she last spoke to him. Not fully understanding at this moment that this might be the last time he saw his mother, he kept a steady heart and made it his sole purpose to keep Erestor safe. His mind would become a blur, unless he kept focus on one thing. A pain started to grow in his heart, and tears were beginning to form in his eyes, but he was to determined to uphold his mother's wishes and protect his little sister.

She didn't understand what had happened; all Erestor knew was that she suddenly had to leave her mother behind, with these terrible people, who wear harming all her friends, who then wouldn't get up after they fell down.

She in a state of shock, she wanted to have things as they were before. No matter how hard she wished, things wouldn't changed, so all she could do it cry. She pleaded with Thranduil to stop and help their mommy, but he wouldn't turn back, he appeared not to be even listening to her.

As they continued to go downwards, they start walking at a slower pace.

Shortly afterwards, though they reached the second part of their journey, as Thranduil thought of it as. Suddenly he'd forgotten which way he was supposed to take.

He'd concentrated so much on protecting Erestor and his mother that his memory forgot which way to go.

Humming to himself Thranduil tried to think of which way to go. Soon however, he gave up and collapsed on the floor, silently crying.

Looking up at her older brother, suddenly released the truth of the whole situation. Knowing the hardship her brother was going through, she just looked at him.

"I don't know which way to go." Thranduil said silently, his voice laced with shame and anguish.

"It will be alright Thranduil-don't cry." Erestor said confidently, hugging her older brother.

Looking up, Thranduil remembered his mother's words.

**_-Look after Erestor; make sure she lives a good life-. _**

Hugging his little sister back, he found new hope. He picked her up and looked at both ways. Taking a wild guess he took a left; this was his decision and with Erestor in his arms, hugging him; this was the path he took. It was up to him now- to protect her. She's the only thing that mattered; she was the last girl in the Feanorian family and the only relative he had left in his life. The only thing left in his live that made it worth living for him- for the first time in his life- he felt the emotion of desperation.

When they finally reached the end of the tunnel, Thranduil found a trap door in the ceiling above him. Much to his dismay, there was no stairs or anything.

He set, a now sleeping Erestor on the floor. She had silently cried herself to sleep. He took his over tunic off and laid her head on it. Surprisingly it was quite cool, 'even in this dank tunnel', thought Thranduil to himself.

His patience was starting to run thin after a while, when he couldn't find any means to reach the trap door.

Looking around, he found one long stick, no shorter then a meter roughly.

Thinking as hard as he could, he stared at the rounded think stick. It seemed liked ages; finally Erestor woke up behind them. Looking around at her, Thranduil looked to see if she's alright and then turned back to his thoughts.

"What are we waiting for, Thrandi?" Erestor questioned her older brother, rubbing her left eye.

"Nothing." Replied Thranduil, still deep in thought.

"If we're not waiting on anything- why don't we leave?" Said Erestor sitting upright.

"Because." Replied Thranduil back dully.

"Because?"

"Because."

"Because what, Thrandi?"

"I'm thinking!" Shouted Thranduil back at his little sister. Causing her to recoil, from shock and the pain of being yelled at from her older brother, whom she greatly admired and looked up to.

Looking at her, Thranduil suddenly felt a pang of great guilt, for yelling at her.

"Erestor I'm sorry. I had no right to do that. I- I can't figure out a way, to reach the trap door." Thranduil looked up at the ceiling.

Still feeling hurt by his yelling, Erestor didn't move. Sensing this, Thranduil walked over to his little baby sister and gave her a big hug. Looking up at her brother, Erestor then remembered how her brother stressed must be.

Letting her go, Thranduil plopped down next to Erestor. Resting his chin on his knees he closed his eyes- he hadn't done that in a long time.

Looking at him, Erestor copied her older brother. Then her eyes caught the stick on the floor. Looking at the wall closet underneath the trap door, Erestor suddenly had a idea spark in her head.

Clumsily getting up, she patted her back side and walked over to the damp wall.

"What are you doing acorn?" Thranduil asked his sister. He had given her that nickname a long time ago; when she had eaten a whole acorn with only 5 months. It had sent him into a fit of giggles, because she had the hiccups for the following 3 days.

Ignoring her brother, she probed the damp wall with her finger. Seeing how deep it went in, she then pulled it out and studied her index finger closely.

"Acorn? What are you doing?" Thranduil inquired once more, this time opening his eyes.

Like before, she ignored him, but this time she walked over to the stick laying on the floor, picked it up and presented it to her older brother.

Looking up, Thranduil was left completely baffled. This in turn just resulted into Erestor shoving it further more into his face.

"What?" Thranduil asked lifting his head slightly.

"Argh." Moaned Erestor, rolling her eyes.

"Break it." Said Erestor in a semi-annoyed tone.

Just about to ask why, Thranduil then stopped. He realized how tired he wasn't about to argue with her.

"How many pieces, Acorn?" Thranduil enquired taking the stick from her.

"Erm? Four pieces…please." Hummed Erestor, leaving it to him and walking back over to the wall.

Doing as his sister had instructed him, Thranduil broke the meter stick into four (to his best ability) equal separate pieces.

Presenting the pieces to his little sister, Thranduil stood back and watched in amazement as Erestor put the first two in separate places. Building up them up, on top of each other.

Turning to her brother, Erestor looked at him-pointing upwards.

Walking over to her, Thranduil got the hint that she wanted to be lifted up.

When she stuck the fourth one in, Thranduil let her dangle there. He stared at amazement when he realized what she was doing.

She had built something like a bridge or steps into the wall. Dangling there, Erestor looked down at him, waiting, but when he didn't do anything, she reminded him, that she wasn't that tall or strong to hold on for a long time.

"There now we can climb up." Erestor said beaming bright, obviously happy with herself.

"Blessed be that child." Said Thranduil sweeping low in a bow; just like his mother or other used to do, when he amazed them with his fighting skills, or his sister amazed them with new words or something else she had learnt that day.

Gathering his sister on his back, he clumsily climbed on the sticks placed in the wall. Soon he reached the ceiling and pushing upwards with his hands, his head and Erestors head. Suddenly it sprung open.

Both siblings suddenly popped their heads up from the ground. Looking around, they released suddenly it was night time.

Climbing out of the hole, Thranduil closed the trap door and walked a couple of centimeters forward before standing still.

Erestor that could only see the back of his head didn't have to wait long, to find out why her brother wasn't moving.


	4. Chapter 4 How long is forever

Chapter 2 – Two goals, two paths. 

In the distance screams could be heard. Immediately Erestor froze up; that sound would never leave her mind. It was heavily emblazed in her head. Even though she heard the screams, she thankfully couldn't see what Thranduil saw. The sight shocked him so, he couldn't move. They lived near a port, and so usually many ships where docked there. Their were many ships docked, but they were on fire. On fire from the rioters, who had gone insane now- insane to find the last two remaining children of Feanor and Nerdanel. While the followers of Feanor were repelling, just out of the reason because they became their enemies, since they would not follow their commander.

On this night, Thranduil knew for sure, the high elves were doing nothing, but just watching in horror, on the events that were taking place.

"Thranduil, we have to leave! We have to get to Doriath!" Cried Erestor, terror within her anew.

Looking around him, Thranduil knew exactly where the ships to Doriath were, but he also knew that these were the ones that were ablaze.

Pressing that they should leave for Doriath, Erestor was starting to cry.

"Thranduil we can't. The ships there…the ships are…" Thranduil couldn't tell her, he didn't want to shock her further.

Tired however on waiting for an answer, Erestor looked over her brother's shoulder. Shocked from the sight so much, she let out a loud cry.

Hearing this Thranduil, turned around dropped her and covered her mouth with his hand.

At this exact moment a group of elves passed. They dropped on the ground around the same time, Thranduil did.

It took a couple of minutes before one of the elves lifted their head slightly and looked around.

"Do you see anything Cirdan?" Whispered a small voice to the elve that had popped his head up.

"I don't know?" Whispered Cirdan back.

Sensing possibly that these elves weren't one of the rioters coming after them, or one of the followers of his father, Thranduil told Erestor to be quite and started to crawl up the small gentle sloop.

Looking over the long grass blades, but remaining hidden, he was able to a face to the voice he had heard.

He saw Cirdan; he was mid-young man, who had silver almost white hair and deep sea grey eyes.

Before long however a near by ship blew up, due to the fires intensity. This caused both parties to raise their heads into views sight.

Raising her head from the shock of the explosion, Erestor spotted Cirdan, before he saw either Thranduil or Erestor.

"THRANDUIL LOOK!" Screeched Erestor pointing at Cirdan.

Swirling his head around Thranduil meet eyes with Cirdan, who had gotten up, was in shock, causing the others in his party to reveal themselves.

"Who…Who are you?" Asked Thranduil weary of all the travelers. Behind his back, he waved his hand to Erestor, indicated that if they aren't as friendly as they want to appear, she should run for it.

"Who are you? Why are two children alone by themselves?" Asked one of the people in the group with Cirdan.

"We ask first! Either you give us questions or make your way, separate from ours!" Threatened Thranduil, Erestor was clinging onto his side, staring wide eyed at the strangers.

Even though startled by this child's attitude, Cirdan sensed that something must have forced him to build up a mistrust, especially against Cirdan. Many people and children knew Cirdan, and most people were not generally irate with him.

"Alright, Alright. I and my friends are trying to escape this riot. We are on nobody's side, we just want to life. Now to our question. Who are you, and why are you by yourself?" Cirdan replied earnestly.

"We are…we are the children of maid that lived in the Feanor household. She worked as a stable maid, so she spent most of her time with horses. We were in the stables helping out, when the riot begun." Thranduil prayed they would buy the story, even if they claimed to innocent escapees. The events from earlier still burned too hard in his head, for him to start trusting anyone except himself and Erestor.

Sensing his clever trick, Erestor nodded slightly, making it appear as if her life as the daughter of a simple maid had taken a great turn, for the worse.

"Do you want to come with us?" Asked Cirdan offering them his hand.

"Are you going to Doriath?" Replied Thranduil back in business like fashion with a cold tinge, sounding a lot like his father, when he dealt with people he couldn't bear to have in his presence.

"No. we're not. Were heading towards middle earth." Answered Cirdan back, wondering why they wanted to go to, Doriath.

"Haven't you heard what happened in Doriath?" Asked another member of the group, startled.

"What happened!" Yelled Erestor, this time, surprising Thranduil.

Trying to silence his comrade, Cirdan stood in front of the young woman, but failed. There was a reason he didn't want the children to know.

"Rioters and warriors in Feanors army sailed in that direction hours ago. Some have fled here from hither saying it's alight with screams of mercy and fire. Just like or port and city here." Getting hysteric, the woman nearly tripped over one of her comrades, trying to back off.

Alarmed by the news Thranduil and Erestor stood silent. Now where would they go? Both knew very well why they were supposed to go there. New problems developed for the two siblings. For Thranduil they were worst. His responsibility was to look after Erestor. Following his mother's instructions was as far as it went. Now he truly felt as the responsibility was his- it's only now where he understood what his mother said; when she said- **_make sure she has a good live_**.

"Do you want to come with us?" Inquired Cirdan once more.

"Erm…where is your ship?" Asked Erestor, she could see how confused Thranduil was.

"Just down the slope over there." Pointed Cirdan, sensing perhaps that he had convinced the children to join them.

"Alright." Said Thranduil, picking up Erestor again and sitting her on his back.

The whole group then ran together; halting once in a while for a look-out to give the OK. It was a dangerous road. The bloodbath hadn't ended, and several times the group and to drop on the floor and not make a sound, in fear of getting discovered.

Plenty of times Cirdan had to help Thranduil get up, since Thranduil would not let his little sister off his back.

It was during this run for freedom and their lives, that both Thranduil and Erestor witnessed the horror's the blade can bring other living beings, they witnessed the hatred one person can pour forth among others, witnessed the screams and pleas for mercy being answered by strokes of cold steal, silencing innocent words and covering all colors with one color-red, blood red.

The company was close to the hills ending at the top, when they were discovered.

It was then that most in company panicked; however Thranduil paid them no heed, he had spotted the hidden ship on the banks below.

Running for it, Thranduil suddenly felt a sharp pain in his shoulder.

Looking around he heard a small child's scream. Little Erestor had been stabbed from behind, by someone. In spite of this Thranduil didn't have long to look their attacker was- all he could see, was that it was a elve who had blonde hair and sky blue eyes; Cirdan had pushed him down the hill though from behind when he saw him coming for the two little children.

The blade had been driven so deep inside Erestor chest that it went straight into Thranduils right shoulder.

He wasn't interested in his pain, at that moment Erestor was starting to black out.


	5. Chapter 5 Things Will Change

"ERESTOR, ERESTOR STAY WITH ME, DON'T GIVE UP!" Screamed Thranduil, he tried to sound commanding like his mother, but the panic of losing his dear sister was taking over.

"Cirdan, we have to do something. I made a promise, a promise. I don't want to lose my her. She can't!" Screamed Thranduil at Cirdan, tears growing in his eyes.

"The ship, it's down there. If we hurry and avoid any attackers we can save her if we bring her aboard! We must hurry, before its set alight." Replied Cirdan with a stern voice.

It was at this point, Thranduil could sense the older mans authority.

So they hurried down the hill. Others, who saw their comrades rushing towards the ship, stopped fighting their attackers and joined in on the scurry to get to the ship. All the while Thranduil was trying to keep with Cirdan, who now held his little sister. He told her stories of amusing moments in their child hood together and begged of her, not to give up and begging her to fight, fight for her life.

The situation grew tenser as some of the attackers reached the boat the same time as most of the escapees did.

It then became a race, who could get on the ship first, Cirdan heaved Erestor aboard and tried to pull Thranduil aboard but one of the attackers caught hold of his leg. He kicked him in the face though and was about to get on the ship but then Thranduil could see that they had to leave, but couldn't. He then suddenly realized that if a distraction wasn't made, they could never leave. Everything became silent around him. Looking up at Cirdan that was begging him to come abroad, he then turned his gaze towards Erestor. Once again he remembered his mother's words**_- Thranduil…you must promise to look after your little sister. You must, promise to life a good live, and that she will life a good live. Promise to protect her, no matter what-please-_** .

He knew what he had to do. Quickly he untied a necklace from around his neck. It was a little folded flower, made out of silver; set in the middle of it was a dark green gem; its outline was golden, so it also could be perceived as a setting sun.

This he handed to Cirdan.

"Give this to Erestor when she wakes up." Cirdan wanted to protest when Thranduil said this, but Thranduil silenced him.

"Give it to her when she awakes, and when she does tell her from me, to her- _that sometimes to save the ones you love, you sometimes have to be one step away from them, then next to them. _

Please take good care of her, make sure she lives a good life. I trust her life to be save within your hands." Thranduil said the last words with the same sorrow but determination that his mother had said to him, when she guided them to secret passage.

This was how he was going to save her, he knew that if she stayed with him, she was going to not survive it; even if he could hide her from the attackers, he had no means to heal her wounds.

Being able to read his thoughts more clear then ever, Cirdan knew what Thranduil was going to do and he knew, that deep down inside this is what he had to do, this was the only way how Thranduil could save his sister.

Helping Thranduil off the side of the ship, Cirdan Took his over tunic off and wrapped Erestor in it. Then he aided his comrades and friends in sailing the ship away.

Standing there Thranduil, watched as the only thing that kept him going in life at the moment sailed away. All he could do was stand there, silent tears running down his faces and staining his cheeks.

There were no words useable for Thranduil, to explain how big the loss within him was. Within in him, he wanted to feel sorrow, but the truth he could not deny, he couldn't deny the relive he felt at the same time, that he was able to fulfill his mother's wishes. His dear Erestor no longer had to feel terror or fear because of him; Thranduil was able to offer her a new life, a life where she might find peace. The deepness of his sorrow of losing Erestor was deep, but that she might live on; was the only thing that gave him deep inside, peace of mind.

Then he remembered why he'd remained behind. Turning around he started to yell out, at the attackers that were starting to shoot the ship with burning arrows. The diversion sure did work, and he soon was running for his life again. Now he was running and scrambling along the sure line. Most of the attackers had left the young youth alone, but some had been driven blind with rage, rage of what Feanor, his sons and people had done.

He soon lost their interests to, and thankfully he had managed to distract their attention from the ship as well. Which he joyfully noticed was many miles away now.

The sun was starting to raise slowly, while the moon and stars were starting to retire for the day. As Thranduil looked up at the endless stars, he noticed how endless upon endless of stars were in the sky.

That's when he remembered something his play nurse, Meil once told him. She once told them, that when you lose a loved one, they retire to halls above, away from the confines of the world, but to reassure their family and friends left behind that they have not left them behind, and that they are still watching over them, a star is born for them. Then when a star disappears it means that who ever that star belongs to, no longer needs to watch the earth, because all their loved ones are with them. It was at this point one star shone particularly bright. Looking up, Thranduil wondered whether it was his mother's star- or even if it might have been Meil's star. He did remember Meil; she had always been there for him. Even when his mother was cross with him, she was there for him. If it was her, Thranduil thought 'well it's good to know she's looking over Erestor then'.

Hours passed by, and with each hour Thranduil grew more tired. He hadn't slept since last night.

Now he was just trudging along the beach. All around him, he saw brunt houses, ships and slain people. With this sight, he started to walk among the slain, in faith to find someone that might have survived the night that cost many lives, because of his father. His father, its then he felt a pang of guilt. All of this had happened because of his father. Before he could start to feel shame for what his family had done, he heard a low pained moan.

Rushing to over to find who it was, Thranduil spotted a deeply wounded young woman laying buried vaguely underneath some burnt planks of wood.

Has he dug her up, he noticed something about her. He noticed that she didn't look like most of the elves from around Valinor. She had darker skin, and brown eyes, and dark black but with traces of brown hair. Her lips were slightly fuller, and seemed almost taller then the women in Valinor.

As he further examined her, he found that she had two deep gashed wounds across her stomach and chest. Despite her wounds, she was still alive and conscious. Helping her up, Thranduil tried to tend to her wounds by ripping some of his under shirt off. Feeling the breeze against his arms he then realized that he had left his outer tunic behind in the tunnel. That's how the attackers must have found him.

"Who are you, young child?" asked a soft tender voice suddenly, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Me?" He asked startled. He hadn't counted on her being able to speak.

Nodding she replied his answer, her wounds obviously stopped her from having a extensive

"My name is Thranduil. I'm from around here." He said calmly back.

"What's about you? Do you have a name or home, here?" He had clamed down a lot, at the this point and time life made no exact path or mission for him. He was just relaxing strangely enough, and keeping this wounded Lady Company. She actually reminded him slightly of his mother, just that she didn't have this sorrow within her. That's one thing he always noticed with his mother. That she seemed to have some sort of sorrow within her heart that would not ever despair.

"My name is Ziza." She replied weakly smiling at him. Slowly sinking on the floor again.

Rushing to her side, Thranduil beckoned her to just relax. Slowly she laid down again, and Thranduil crawled to her head and start stroking it her hair.

The sun starting to slowly raise and the sea birds starting to sing as the sea's breeze carried them close to the coast.

Noon came by and Thranduil became sleepy once again. Suddenly Ziza started to sing. It was a strange but beautiful song. The language wasn't understandable to Thranduil, but the melody and words sounded peaceful and soothed Thranduils inner wounds mildly.

"Can you see it?" Asked Ziza peacefully from below.

"See what?" Asked Thranduil quietly, staring serenely at the ocean before them.

"Look to the right, your right." She said with a lace of happiness and relief in her voice.

Following her directions Thranduil looked to his right. There in the distance was a ship. It wasn't one of the ships from Valinor thought. It had huge red sails, but it wasn't a threatening red. On them was a symbol of two curved swords with a rearing horse in between them. The swords and horse where white. From it the sound of singing radiated, it was joyful and happy song.

"I can now see it." Replied Thranduil to Ziza, merrily.

"It's my family and people. News came to them yesterday of what happened, and they have come to rescue me and my friends." Said Ziza steadily.

When she mentioned yesterday's activities, a wound burst open in Thranduils mind and heart again.

He watched slowly as the ship approached mile by mile.


	6. Chapter 6 She learns

By the time it had actually reached the shore line Thranduil had fallen asleep. Even though he had Ziza had not. Her people found her and took on board, she had explained to them who Thranduil was, and decided to take him on board as well; he wasn't aware of it yet, but Thranduil was about to start a new life.

Chapter 3 – The life of the moon. 

She couldn't remember much after the dagger had been driven through her chest. When they had finally reached the ship to go to middle earth she had blacked out.

A consistent rocking started to lull Erestor out of her dreams. She had been dreaming of hearing Thranduil telling her to survive and that she'd be alright. Even though she couldn't see his face, she could hear his voice though.

A violent jolt, suddenly shock her awake. As she got up to look around, she felt a sharp sting in her chest; as she looked down she saw her chest was all bandaged up. Soon another jolt distracted her. As she looked around she noticed that she must have been in some ship, underneath it.

She couldn't fully comprehend the situation, but it didn't take her long to release that Thranduil wasn't there.

Suddenly she heard someone coming down the stairs across from the bed she was resting in. As she looked to see who it was, a air of recognition struck her-it was, it was Cirdan; but how?

"I see you have woken up?" Cooed Cirdan tenderly.

Looking up at him Erestor suddenly noticed another little boy coming down the stairs. Noticing where Erestors attention had gone, Cirdan turned his head and smiled.

"I see you've half ways meet my nephew Poencak." Said Cirdan ushering for the young boy to come close.

"My lady." Said Poencak presenting Erestor with a small bow.

"Where is my brother? He is here, right?" Demanded Erestor with great unease in her heart.

"I got told to deliver a message to you, from your brother, Thranduil. He said- _that sometimes to save the ones you love, you sometimes have to be one step away from them, then next to them. _He also gave me this to give to you."

Cirdan stepped towards Erestor, sitting down on her bed; he took her small palm and in it, laid the tiny necklace Thranduil had given him, to give to Erestor.

It was unbelievable, why had Thranduil left her behind? Their mother had told them, to stick together hadn't she?

Has she balanced the necklace in her hand, she didn't want to accept it. It wasn't true! He couldn't have left her behind?

With one last stroke of her finger on the necklace, she threw it across the room.

Looking in disbelief, but knowing why she had done it, Cirdan got up and picked the neglected token of peace up.

"He had to. He saved you, and everyone else on this ship." Said Cirdan sorrowfully.

"No he didn't. He left everyone behind." Replied Erestor amidst sobs, under the cover, she had now thrown over herself.

Both Cirdan and Poencak looked at each other, with miserable faces. They knew how hard it was on her, but things were going to only get harder.

She had fallen back to sleep again, after that short and brief argument with Cirdan.

Suddenly she got thrown out of her bed; much to her annoyance. Shortly before hand Erestor dreamt, of seeing Thranduil in a forest, she was calling and running towards him. He didn't seem to notice her, but just when he did and turned around to call her name, the ship jolted violently and threw her out of the bed.

Hitting her head on the floor so hard, Erestor bundled up into a ball shape and was covering her head with her arms; all the way repeating some very un-lady like words, she had learnt from some of the stable boys and her older brothers. That's when she heard foot steps rushing down the stairs to her room.

"We have arrived my la-"Poencak was stopped short in his tracks when he saw Erestor laying there.

He started to laugh, and went over to Erestors side to help her up.

"My clumsy lady, we have finally arrived in middle earth. You must come up on deck and take a look; it's a beautiful country to behold." Helping Erestor up, he rubbed her head, but continued chuckling to himself, especially since he heard some of the words, Erestor let go of herself.

As Erestor went on deck, with Poencak, she indeed behold a beautiful country. They had arrived at a port city as it seemed. Although it was a port city like the one she used to live in, it was very much different.

There were buildings that seemed to reach to the sky, they seemed to be marble grey, but shone white in the sun. There were green full blossomed trees everywhere and few ports to actually dock ships. When she looked ahead she could see a grand gate, miles in front of her. Actually the only reason she saw it, was because of her keen elvish eye sight. It seemed to be made out of oak, but still had a light color to it.

Her main concentration focal point was on all the grand buildings.

Unlike the buildings of her old home, these had curved roofs, which shone in the sun more brightly then any diamond. Above her head sea birds circled, singing songs of new life. Entranced by the sight, Cirdan was able to hurry Erestor along the small town; it was almost just a haven.

Sensing her amazement of her surroundings Cirdan told her:

"It's called the Grey Havens. It might not be as grand as the ones you're used to; but for us, it's all we need." Smiling he looked around, himself.


	7. Chapter 7 The New Family

Rushing along with Cirdan and Poencak behind her, she squeezed through many others, seeking refuge and a new life.

As she looked around herself, Erestor started to notice a lot of people weeping on the streets. It seemed a rather strange sight to her, she thought they would be happy to be free, free from the nastiness of the Valinor; she peered questioningly up at Cirdan. Perceiving her confusion, Cirdans eyes changed, and his face seemed to become graver.

"The elves that weep here, weep for…weep for ones they know they've lost in Valinor. Remember the night you had to run, and your brother had to leave you. They weep for the one's that lay, slain on the ground. One's that they know will not return to them, in this path of life." He lowered his eyes, as he had also lost a loved one that night; his dear wife and brother. He couldn't face Erestor when it came to recounting that night; and never would be able to.

When Cirdan questioned her of wither she remembered that terrible night, she didn't have to think hard, for a split second she became enraged with him but when she saw the look on his face, pity struck her heart and she forgave him. So, this is what her new life was going to be like. Despite the fact she was only two years of age, she already knew, the childhood her mother had promised her was going to be cut short-from now on.

"You'll stay here for tonight, in three days time we will set out, you, me, Poencak and some others, you might recognize them. We will head to Lindon. It's a fair country, there if you wish you can start a completely new life, away from all the past sorrows you have endured."

With that Cirdan closed the door to the room, in which Erestor (apparently now) was going to spend the next three nights. She didn't quite understand why, Cirdan was suddenly more grave and seemingly less kind to her. She didn't understand a lot of things. Looking around herself, Erestor started to notice, how The Grey Havens, seemed to be losing their appeal. Everyone here seemed to hate her; things were never like this when Thranduil was there with her. At least with Thranduil she had someone that didn't seem to hate her. A silent tear fell down her face. Today was her fourth birthday. No matter how hard she tried to cry, she couldn't seem to do it. Her heart was far from happy. It was then Erestor noticed that it started to rain. Looking up through the window, her face changed. Crying no more tears, Erestor just held a blank emotionless expression on her face. Leaning down she rested her chin on her arms, which were folded on the window ledge and continued to look out. The stars didn't seem to shine at all, that night. As the rain continued to pour down, she got more and colder towards the outside world. It was clear now, no one was going to look after her; Cirdan had made it defiantly clear, just like everyone else here and Thranduil had obviously made it his mission to just to get her out of Valinor & his way.

No, she would make her own way. Her brother had always been there for her, and one major thing he had taught her was, that she could survive by herself.

Peering slowly up at the few stars that had appeared, she whispered a silent thank-you, drew the curtains and got as much sleep as she could.

Three days seemed like nothing. They had passed so quickly; that when it was the morning of the fourth day, Erestor only then, did start to reflect on the past days. Mainly keeping to herself, she'd not actually seen Cirdan or Poencak. This hadn't meant she'd seen nobody. Walking became her favorite pastime, and to her surprise (only at the beginning) nobody seemed to have a problem with a fouryear old walking around by herself. They were too involved with themselves and the problems that they had, to notice a strange girl walking around. She'd felt blessed though about this, at least no one inquired about who she was or where she'd come from. Or worst of all, who her parents were. She gave them no blame for not caring about her, the problems they had were of a grand scale. The battles and wars in Valinor were something that shouldn't ever be ignored.

She'd started to understand some things about middle earth; it was very different from Valinor, including its elves. Everything seemed more real but also more subject to harm, sorrow and the toils of the world.

Even through all of these, it still seemed to have a beauty that Valinor didn't.

The fourth day had arrived, rather quietly but quickly. On the fourth day, nearly everyone was making preparations to go, to where ever they were going.

Things were very busy, so Erestor just decided to sit in the cart Cirdan was loading. Glancing around Erestor perceived the air to be so thick, that it could be cut with a knife. Bored with nothing to do, Erestor start fumbling with some rope lying next to her.

"Please don't touch that." Stated Cirdan plainly, not even glancing at her.

"Where are we going?" Replied Erestor back, just as plainly as Cirdan had talked to her.

"Lindon." Replied Cirdan back stiffly, now looking at her.

His grey eyes, racked her up and down; as if expecting a smile or little nod of the head; but he received none of it.

All Erestor did was look down at her feet and turn her head. It was then that Cirdan noticed that she had changed; or something about her had changed.

"Erestor?" Asked Cirdan quietly.

"Hmm?" Hummed Erestor back, with her back turned towards him.

"You're going to be …we will be staying…" He couldn't seem to find the right words to say to her. Wanting to comfort her in some way, he wanted to offer some caring advice, but she seemed to not notice it. As almost anytime kind words were offered to sooth her wounds, she became deaf towards them.

He had no answers to her questions nor did he have any means to heal her wounds or scares she carried with her. He knew someone that might be able to help her.

'Soon'; he thought to himself.

Soon the company that was leaving made their way towards what ever destination they had. She noticed soon, that not every elve that had left the Grey havens was going to Lindon. In the end, only two other carts had kept by Cirdans side.

Faintly curious, Erestor questioned Cirdan about this.

"Where have all the others left?" Asked Erestor arching an eyebrow at him.

"They have gone their separate ways." Answered Cirdan back, monotonously.

"So not all elves in middle earth live in Lindon?" Inquired Erestor, rather innocently, and more suiting to her age. This subject, genuinely interested the young she elve.

Lightly giggling at her innocence, Cirdan playfully answered back.

"Nay my dear Erestor, not all elves reside in Lindon. Dear me say, what would happen if they did. I fear there wouldn't be enough room, just to accommodate them standing up." Laughed Cirdan back, leaning backwards slightly; to balance himself.

Looking up at him, Erestor noticed something new. Not just about elves, but emotions. She couldn't yet put a name to it, but the mood had changed for a second. Continuing on with his explanation.

"In Lindon dwells a friend of mine, actually a couple of my close friends dwell in Lindon. They came years ago. When elves first heard the call of the sea. That's when they perceived that there were more lands then just Valinor. Not all of our kind were eager to explore the new land…that's of course when we could be counted as one kin." Cirdans expression then changed to a grimmer one. When he noticed Erestor looking up at him, puzzled at his sudden change of voice, resumed a lighter tone.

"Well some-nay- a lot of elves became keen to find and live in these new lands. A good number of them were my friends. They indeed begin a new and seemingly good life. At the time, we did not believe that they could have a good life outside of the Valinor. When we found they did, well…more of us joined them, however not all. That's why there was a rush…well, you know what I mean." Cirdan continued, in the last sentences he couldn't help but regain a grim composure. Smiling weakly at Erestor, he resumed steering the horses pulling the cart.

Looking back at Poencak, that was sitting in the back sleeping, she turned her head around. For the rest of the journey she kept her head down, staring at her feet, contemplating, if she would have done the same thing if, she had been in the same situation (no doubt, she would have dragged her family with her, whether or not they liked it, or not; what ever decision she would have made.)


	8. Chapter 8 Find someone who Cares

It was early in the morning when they arrived. The nights before journey had not been the most pleasant one- it had started to rain, and the cart's roof was made of a thin cloth. So in a short time, everything in the cart was wet, including Erestor; who had joined Poencak in the back sleeping.

She was relieved like everyone else, who had come, when they arrived and when the rain had stopped.

They first arrived at a row of large trees; they appeared to Erestor to form some sort of gate or barrier. The cart continued on rolling through and past them. It seemed by magic to her, that they passed through them. Looking behind her, she remained astonished on the trees looked like they would let no strangers through, but they had let this ragged dogged down company of elves pass.

Soon enough her attention returned to the forward motion of their journey.

It took several hours before; they arrived in a country free of trees. Right to left- north to south, wide grassy plains seemed to roll out on top of the ground. By now, Erestor had clamored out of the back and into the front.

Staring up at Cirdan, Erestor asked in disbelief tinged with some worry.

"Have you been driving all night?" Waiting for a reply, Erestor asked again.

"Have you been driving all night?"

Cocking his head up, Cirdan suddenly turned around to face her.

"Um, yes I have, somewhat. I took a little nap in between." Grinned Cirdan back sheepishly.

"You took naps, driving?" Replied Erestor back, more boldly, raising both eyebrows, up at him this time.

"Yes." Giggled Cirdan back.

That's when Erestor made her mind up, that the past days events had driven him insane. He didn't turn her assumptions down, when he started lightly singing, puckering his lips backwards and forwards with the high notes, of the song he started to sing.

Shaking her head, Erestor took the reigns off of him and gave them to Poencak, who had followed Erestor forward when he heard Cirdan giggle.

Both silently agreed with each other, that he had become mad; temporarily to permanently was still up to debate.

They continued the rest of the journey is silence, apart from Cirdan occasionally bursting out in song, in the back of the cart. That was his prison, as appointed by Erestor, until they arrived in Lindons capital.

Another day had gone by before they reached Lindons capital.

It looked slightly similar to the Grey Havens, just busier, grander and no docking ports. They were received by many elves; who obviously had received of the slaughter in Valinor.

Everyone knew someone there, except Erestor and Poencak. Looking up at Poencak, Erestor expected him to recognize someone in the crowd, but was just rewarded with a confused look that matched her own.

"Don't you know any of there elves?" Asked Erestor with a glum expression.

"Nay, my lady I don't know any of them." Replied Poencak feeling shameful, for letting her outwardly down.

"Didn't Cirdan describe or recommend anyone to you?" Questioned Erestor again, desperately.

"No, just like you; he just grabbed me and off we went." Replied Poencak, becoming obviously depressed about the situation.

Bursting out in song again in the back Cirdan, just aided in making the situation worse for the two youths.

"Well he's not on top of things." Said Erestor plainly looking behind herself briefly. Her expression now matched Poencaks depressed pout.

"I do not think that he would be in normal state to aid us now." Said Poencak scrunching his eyebrows together, at his obviously temporarily misguided uncle.

"I say we look for someone that knows him." Resolved Erestor jumping off the cart.

Looking up at Poencak briefly waited for him to join her.

"We cannot depart leaving my uncle in this illogical shape of mind." Replied Poencak, kneeling on the cart bench.

"I don't think anyone is going to run off, with an 'illogical' man." Said Erestor, impersonating Poencaks use of high English.

Smiling down at her, Poencak, quickly covered his uncle up, and joined Erestor in search of someone that would be brave enough to lay claim on kinship with this 'illogical' man.


	9. Chapter 9 Sorrow for the lost

They walked for ages around Lindon. Not being used to being stopped in the street, Erestor was severally times startled when strangers asked them where they were going. All they did was ask if they knew a man called Cirdan, and if the answer was no, they walk off.

It was high noon, when they arrived in a wide street, with a gate at the far end of it. The gate itself was white and seemed to be made of birch.

On either side were fully armor clad soldiers.

Both raised an eyebrow at each other, and walked up to them.

The guards just firstly ignored them, but when both children asked who lived there, they were obliged to answer.

"The great lord Gil-Galad." Said the one of the right.

"Who's that?" Asked Erestor rather plainly, Poencak just stared at the one on the left, which seemed to be distracted with something behind him.

"My dear child, your not from these fair lands are you?" answered the guard back, discarding all soldierly professionalism.

"No." Said Erestor, rolling her eyes. She was starting to tire of people, pointing this out to her.

"Well…he's a great elven lord, but also a kind yet strong master." Explained the soldier, slightly weary of this four year olds behavior, towards such high authority.

"Can we speak with him?" Asked Poencak, still keeping his eyes on the somewhat distracted guard.

"Not really. I mean you can't just show up and demand to see him, I mean, what type of guards would we be?" Said the guard with a matter-of-fact attitude.

Suddenly the guard on the left let out a loud yelp. All of Poencaks, Erestors and the others guards attention turned to him.

He fell on the floor tears streaming from his eyes, but he gave no word, instead he bit his lower lip and rubbed his bottom.

Suddenly Erestors ear pricked up the sound of man's laughter.

As Poencak resumed his argument with the guard that went to check on his comrade, Erestor went over to a gap in the wall.

Walking closer to the gap, Erestor lowered her head, in order to see around the corner, without endangering her full body.

Suddenly- three young men fell out.

They scrambled themselves apart and looked down at Erestor. Each with equally evil grins.

She rewarded them, with no expression but just gave them an emotionless frown. Their grins soon turned to innocent sheepish looks; when her face still didn't change, frowns grew on their faces. They looked at each other, puzzled, almost any young child they knew would have laughed at this; however she didn't.

The three men just leaned on the back of the wall with their hands behind their back. Even though the sun was shine brightly and all the trees around rustled their green leaves in the wind, Erestors expression didn't brighten or stir one bit.

As Erestor studied each man, she noticed that two of them looked so alike, that…that one couldn't be told apart from the other. Their ash black hair which was shoulder length, their sapphire blue eyes and their paper white skin was exactly alike. It was unbelievable. Seeing them next to each other was if one of them was staring into a mirror. Then the third was distinctively different. He had blond hair, which appeared to be able to reach his hips but this day it was tied up; rather messily in Erestors opinion.

He had a very freckled face, but unlike her and her brother's soft freckles, his seemed to be more like polka dots. All three of them were exceptionally tall, well for a four year old, they seemed to be giants.

After several minutes of an uncomfortable silence, the blond man approached Erestor. He was biting his lower lip, thinking very hard on how to approach a child that would not laugh at his and his friend's antics.

"Erm…what is your…name erh…little erh…girl?" Questioned the young man uneasily; it was obvious he didn't know how to talk to this child.

Looking him up and down, Erestor didn't reply. That's when Poencak stepped in, he knew Erestor could appear strange to others, if they didn't know her history.

"We just, erm…have come from the Grey Havens. We are looking for someone that knows my ahem…uncle." Poencak said the last words with a scuffle of his feet on the dusty floor.

"Erm…what is your Uncles name?" Asked the blond man back, still a bit creeped out by Erestors behavior.

"Cirdan. He's over by the main gates in the town courts." Replied Poencak pointing a finger behind himself.

They had finally arrived at Cirdan's cart. Just as Erestor had predicated, no one had attempted to take Cirdan away. He had started to sing in a loud manner now, so loud occasionally that he screamed his song words.

The sky started to become dusty with stars and the air grey cold.

The whole company walked over to the cart in silence.

When they reached it, one of the twins peered inside, when he turned around; his face seemed to have become paler.

He beckoned for his brother to come and join him; he also turned around with a pale face.

Growing impatient with them, it was Poencak that tried to see what was wrong, but they wouldn't let him. Pushing him down, Poencak was mildly caught by Erestor.

"What is happening Poencak?" Whispered Erestor in his ear, in the same annoyed mood he was in.

"I do not know my lady, but what ever it is, I BETTER BE INFORMED SOON." Poencak said the whole sentence rather annoyed, but shouted the last words so the others could clearly hear his displeasure.

His behavior slightly shocked Erestor, but she didn't let it show. The only way to sense her mood was possibly in her voice at this point and time.

The blond man, who had remained behind, looked at Poencak and Erestor at this comment. He had no time to comment because his friends then called him forward to.

Both Erestor and Poencak wanted to know what was wrong; however if Poencak tried to find out, he would be noticed. So Erestor decided to sneak in herself.

Without telling Poencak she slipped around the cart; he quickly caught on to what she was doing.

Ambling behind to the cart, Erestor climbed onto the step. As she looked over, the sight she saw next would forever stay with her.

Covered in blood from his cut arms and stab wounds in stomach area, Cirdan had preceded to express his sorrow and grief over his wife and brother like this. Screaming Erestor backed up and fell out of the cart.

The three men noticed this, and while the twins covered Cirdan up, with their outer cloaks the blond man went to Erestors rescue.


End file.
